staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Września 2006
TVP 1 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3002 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3217); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Rolnictwo na świecie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 oraz Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 11 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Rok 2030 - Zmiany odc.2 (Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes); serial science ficton kraj prod.Kanada (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Budzik - Litery; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 6/156 (Teletubbies, season I Lambs); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Nieustraszony (seria IV) - odc. 4 (72) "Wysokie loty" (Knight Rider, s IV, ep. 3 "Sky Knight"); serial kraj prod.USA (1985); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Oko proroka (Oko proroka) 105'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Bułgaria (1982); reż.:Paweł Komorowski; wyk.:Lubomir Cwetkow, Edward Lubaszenko, Elżbieta Karkoszka, Zbigniew Borek, Andrzej Balcerzak, Henryk Bista, Tadeusz Galia, Wiesław Gołas, Nikoła Hadżijanew, Marek Probosz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Bliżej natury - Leczenie wody; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Glob 2006; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Był taki dzień - 11 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 WTC-1500 dni później 46'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcin Fabjański, Leszek Wasiuta; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3003 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3218); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3004 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3219); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc.1129; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1305; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 737; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Dzień Mamy odc.2 (Bug your Mum Day); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Teatr Telewizji - Małe zbrodnie małżeńskie 65'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Krystyna Janda; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Jan Frycz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:30 Z innej strony - Francja; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Kinematograf; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Wiadomości 23:35 Pogoda 23:37 Sport 23:40 Był taki dzień - 11 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Nieśmiertelny II, Nowe życie (Highlander II, The Quickening) 104'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Russel Mulcahy; wyk.:Sean Connery, Virginia Madsen, Christopher Lambert, Michael Ironside; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Odważyć się być wolnym 49'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Był taki dzień - 11 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:25 Ocean Avenue - odc. 80/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 80); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Prawdziwe przygody Profesora Thompsona - Odc 6/26 Frida von Kugen (Las autenticas aventuras del profesor Thompson ep Frida von Kugen); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.55, Słodki koleżka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym Panorama: 9.55, 10.55 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,11.00 11:00 Lokatorzy - odc. 178 Korzystna transakcja; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 5, odc. 4/20 (88) Nigdy nie będę taki sam (Jake and the Fatman, s.5, ep. I'll Never Be the Same); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 TELEZAKUPY 12:30 Europa da się lubić - Europa w szponach nałogu ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Powtórka z życia - Premiery premierów; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Żywioły - odc. 2; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Wydarzenia, wydarzenia - Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki Kameralnej im. ks. Daisy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:05 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - O sejmie, szewcu i dżdżu; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Biblia, rower i kask; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Statek miłości - s.2, odc. 14 (40) (The Love Boat s.2, ep. Julie Falls Hard, Double Wedding, The Dummies); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:20 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 261 Sprawy rodzinne; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Żyć z przeszczepem - odc.2 24'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Adam Żukowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Kronika Miss World 2006; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Oto jest pytanie - odc. 3; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Konsument; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 426; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 185; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk.:Maria Konarowska, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Piotr Polk, Krystyna Tkacz, Janusz Michałowski, Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Anna Nehrebecka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 21:35 Dubidu - odc. 14; quiz muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 22:55 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:15 Rejs 93- lot do historii (The Flight the Fought Back) 93'; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Wiersz na Manhattanie 8'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Zbigniew Rybczyński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Wieczór artystyczny - Wojciech Kilar - "September Symphony"; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Katowice 6.15 Świat 6.40 Telezakupy 6.55 Sportowa niedziela 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Pogoda 7.45 Aktualności Flesz + Pogoda 7.50 Tropiciele - magazyn 8.00 Chłop i baba (6) - serial komediowy, Polska 8.30 Kurier 8.35 Kurier gospodarczy 8.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Zagadki natury (10-ost.) - film dokumentalny 9.30 Kurier 9.45 Kurier gospodarczy 9.50 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 9.55 Reportaż Trójki 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 10.45 Teleplotki 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.35 Kurier sportowy 11.40 Pogoda 11.45 Młodzież kontra 12.30 Kurier 12.50 Kurier sportowy 12.55 Pogoda 13.00 Bądź zdrów 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Pogoda 13.50 Kowalski i Schmidt 14.15 To jest temat 14.30 Kurier 14.40 Pogoda 14.45 Regiony kultury 15.00 Zagadki natury (10-ost.) - film dokumentalny 15.30 Kurier 15.45 Kurier sportowy 15.50 Pogoda 15.55 To jest temat 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Pogoda 16.45 Aktualności 16.47 Kartka z kalendarza - kalendarium wydarzeń sprzed lat 16.50 Podwodna Polska - program poświęcony nurkowaniu i turystyce podwodnej 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Pogoda 17.50 Gramy dla Was 18.00 Aktualności + Pogoda 18.27 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Raport z akcji - magazyn o tematyce policyjnej i strażackiej 19.00 Schlesien Journal - magazyn mniejszości niemieckiej 19.15 Od Rawy do Rawy 19.40 TV Katowice zaprasza 19.45 Pełnoprawni niepełnosprawni - magazyn 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Pogoda 21.45 Aktualności sportowe + Aktualności 22.15 Program publicystyczny 22.35 Studio pogoda 22.40 Kurier sportowy 22.50 Kurier 23.10 Reportaż ściśle jawny 23.30 Na wezwanie - ochotnicy ze Strefy Zero - film dokumentalny 0.35 Owoce miłości (2/4) - serial 1.20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 07.00 Adam i Ewa (149) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (90) - serial sensacyjny, USA (powt.) 08.30 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09.30 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża - magazyn 10.00 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (73) - serial komediowy, USA 10.30 O rety! Kabarety! - program rozrywkowy 10.45 Czarodziejki (18) - serial obyczajowy, USA (powt.) 11.45 Grasz czy nie grasz? 12.45 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 13.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (91) - serial sensacyjny, USA 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (339) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 14.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (230): Koło historii - serial komediowy, Polska 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Prognoza pogody 16.10 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (340) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.30 Samo życie (750) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.15 Jaś Fasola (10) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 20.45 MEGAHIT: Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową (3): Wśród swoich - komedia, Polska 1969 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.45 Nieustraszeni - reality show 23.45 Biznes wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 00.05 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 00.45 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 01.45 Magazyn sportowy 03.45 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 05.15 BoomBox - program muzyczny 05.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.40 Uwaga - magazyn 06.00 Telesklep 06.40 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (4/14) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy (powt.) 07.35 Zielone drzwi - magazyn 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.15 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Detektywi: Michał - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska (powt.) 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (6/14) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 15.00 Cena marzeń (11/115) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi: 10 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (674) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 22.35 Taniec z gwiazdami: Kulisy - program rozrywkowy 23.05 Hela w opałach (1): Kobieta po przejściach - serial komediowy, Polska (powt.) 23.35 Firma - magazyn 00.05 Wydanie drugie poprawione - magazyn 00.35 Co za tydzień - magazyn 01.00 Multikino - magazyn 01.25 Uwaga! - magazyn (powt.) 01.45 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.45 Telesklep 03.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Muza.pl - magazyn muzyczny 09.00 Szpital Księcia Alfreda (56) - serial dokumentalny, Australia 09.30 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 10.30 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 11.30 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 12.10 Jesteś moim życiem (10) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14.10 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.10 Rocket Power - serial animowany, Kanada/USA 15.40 Pokemon (261) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 16.10 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 17.10 V.I.P. (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.10 Daję słowo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (11) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Millennium (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.00 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 21.45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Włoch - skrót z wyścigu 22.45 Joe Valachi - film kryminalny, Francja/Włochy 1972 01.20 Millennium (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 02.15 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 02.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.25 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 03.50 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04.15 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.30 Gra na maksa (12/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 06.30 Telesklep 07.35 Medicopter 117 (2) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 08.35 Zdradzona miłość (14/110) - telenowela, Meksyk (powt.) 09.25 Ostry dyżur (86) - serial obyczajowy, USA (powt.) 10.25 Przystanek Alaska (51/110) - serial obyczajowy, USA (powt.) 11.25 Strażnik kasy - program rozrywkowy 12.25 Telesklep 14.15 Zdradzona miłość (15/110) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.05 Gra na maksa (13/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.10 Kasia i Tomek (1) - serial komediowy, Polska (powt.) 16.40 Przyjaciele (1) - serial komediowy 17.10 Ostry dyżur (87) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.10 Przystanek Alaska (51/110) - serial obyczajowy, USA 19.10 Kasia i Tomek (2) - serial komediowy, Polska 19.40 Przyjaciele (2) - serial komediowy 20.10 Zawód glina (12/15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.10 Ten pierwszy raz - komedia, USA 1997 22.50 Ali G show - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 23.25 Bękart z Karoliny - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996 01.25 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 01.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 oraz Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 11 września; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Jedyneczka - /Pranie odc.250/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Zdarzyło się - Korespondent; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Mój pierwszy raz - (26); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Powiedz mi dlaczego? 47'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Małgorzata Imielska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1113; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 512; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Polskie ślady na Gotlandii; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 M jak miłość - odcinek 377; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Powrót 56'; film TVP; reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Jan Szczepański, Ryszard Dyja, Zbigniew Pietrzykowski, Michał Sprusiński, Mieczysław Waśkowski, Ludmiła Laczyńska, Zofia Merle, Barbara Sułkowska, Zbigniew Dziubich, Ryszard Francman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Salon kresowy - Eminencja z Szukiszek; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Warto rozmawiać; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Jedyneczka - /Pranie odc.250/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Podróże małe i duże - Walewice; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 WTC-1500 dni później 46'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcin Fabjański, Leszek Wasiuta; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Z archiwum IPN - Orlik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Mój Kraków - Droga Królewska; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Kościół i świat; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Szczenięce figle; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1979); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1113; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 512; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Sportowy tydzień 21:30 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 5/13* Diabelskie tango; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Dzieci tułacze - cz. 2 Exodus 43'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Józef Gębski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 "Cała jesteś w skowronkach" - jubileusz zespołu Skaldowie - cz.1; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Kinematograf; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 O Polsce i Polakach - Pomorskie krajobrazy - Ratownicy SAR; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Z archiwum IPN - Orlik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Szczenięce figle; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1979); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1113; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 512; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Sportowy tydzień 03:20 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 5/13* Diabelskie tango; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Dzieci tułacze - cz. 2 Exodus 43'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Józef Gębski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 "Cała jesteś w skowronkach" - jubileusz zespołu Skaldowie - cz.1; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 7.05 Łapu Capu 7.15 Nie przegap 7.25 Diabelski Młyn 8.00 4. piętro - komediodramat, Hiszpania 2003 9.45 Śnieżka dla dorosłych - baśń filmowa, USA 1997 11.30 Kobieta z prowincji - film obyczajowy, Polska 1985 13.20 Eminem w Nowym Jorku 14.45 Wiosła w dłoń - film przygodowy, USA, 2004 16.30 Zdjęcie czy ikona - film dokumentalny 17.35 Start Feniksa - film sensacyjny, USA 1965 20.00 Diabelski Młyn 20.35 Nie przegap 20.45 Łapu Capu 21.00 PREMIERA: Wizje - horror, Japonia 2004 22.40 PREMIERA: Bądź moim dzieckiem (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny 23.45 Imperium wilków - film sensacyjny, Francja 2005 1.55 Nikotyna - komediodramat, Meksyk/Argentyna/Hiszpania 2003 3.25 Polisz kicz projekt - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 2003 HBO 6.30 Pamiętnik księżniczki 2: Królewskie zaręczyny - komedia romantyczna, USA 2004 8.30 Cinema, cinema 8.55 Madison - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2001 10.30 Szukam mieszkania - komedia, Kanada 2000 12.00 Madame de... - dramat, Francja 2001 13.30 Agenci bardzo specjalni - komedia kryminalna, USA 2004 15.15 Lekcja na całe życie - film familijny, Kanada/USA 2005 17.10 Zimowe przesilenie - film obyczajowy, USA 2004 18.40 Premiera: Na planie 19.10 Pamiętnik księżniczki 2: Królewskie zaręczyny - komedia romantyczna, USA 2004 21.00 Dark Water - Fatum - horror, USA 2005 22.45 Podwodne życie ze Steve'em Zissou - komedia, USA 2004 0.40 Zmowa milczenia - thriller, Francja 2003 2.10 Szemrany interes - komedia kryminalna, Australia/Kanada 2002 3.45 Cinema, cinema 4.10 Odzyskać brata - film obyczajowy, Francja 2004 5.35 Na planie TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Anatomia morderstwa (Anatomy of a murder) 153'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1959); reż.:Otto Preminger; wyk.:James Stewart, Ben Gazzara, Lee Remick, Arthur O'Connell, Eve Arden, Kathryn Grant; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Więcej niż fikcja - Wino i życie (Vinul si viata) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Rumunia (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Poza Kontrolą - Neuroby; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Poza Kontrolą - Paprika Korps; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc.1 Pułkownik cesarza 54'; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk.:Krzysztof Kolberger, Marek Siudym, Henryk Machalica, Zdzisław Kozień, Mariusz Benoit, Bogusz Bilewski, Wieńczysław Gliński, Grażyna Szapołowska, Jerzy Janeczek, Ewa Milde; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Playtime (Playtime) 114'; komedia kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1967); reż.:Jacques Tati; wyk.:Jacques Tati, Barbara Dennek, Georges Montant, Henri Piccoil, John Abbey; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Stokrotki (Sedmikrasky) 72'; film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (1966); reż.:Vera Chytilova; wyk.:Julius Albert, Jitka Cerhova, Marie Ceskova, Ivana Karbanova, Jan Klusak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Ernest Hemingway (Ernest Hemingway) 90'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Molly Thompson; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 11 września 1944; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Powrót idioty (Navrat Idiota) 99'; film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY, Niemcy (1999); reż.:Sasa Gedeon; wyk.:Pavel Liska, Anna Geislerová, Tatiana Vilhelmová, Jiri Langmajer, Jiri Machacek, Zdena Hadrbolcova; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Młodzi Amerykanie (Young Americans) 97'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1967); reż.:Alexander Grasshoff; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Strefa alternatywna - Małe jest wielkie - odc. 22 - Puppetmastaz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Strefa alternatywna - Komix - Osiedle Swoboda 22; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kino nocne - Beczka prochu (Bure baruta) 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Grecja, Macedonia, Turcja, Chorwacja (1998); reż.:Goran Paskaljević; wyk.:Mira Banjac, Ivan Bekjarev, Aleksander Bercek, Vojislav Brajovic, Azra Cengic; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Nikt znikąd czyli Maciej Maleńczuk i grupa Homo Twist; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 05:30 Skrót informacji 05:35 Portfel 06:00 Powitanie poranka 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacyjny 07:25 Biznes 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacyjny 08:00 Serwis informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa poranka - Ewa Wierzyńska 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, konferencja prasowa A.Leppera 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Bilans 09:15 Serwis informacyjny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:45 Przegląd wydarzeń zagranicznych 09:50 Bilans 10:00 Serwis informacyjny 10:20 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 10:50 Serwis informacyjny 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:20 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 11:30 Serwis informacyjny 11:50 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:20 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:50 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, konferencja prasowa fundacji CASE 13:30 Serwis informacyjny 13:50 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny , obchody 5. rocznicy ataku na WTC 15:20 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 15:30 Serwis informacyjny 15:50 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Fakty popołudniowe 16:15 Serwis biznesowy 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Bilans dnia 17:30 Świat po 11 września - debata, goście: J. Żakowski, A. Smolar 18:30 Serwis informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i... 20:25 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia: Wiadomości sportowe 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - goście: A. Lepper, A. Zawisza, T. Szczypiński 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Bilans 23:30 Serwis informacyjny – podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia: Wiadomości sportowe 00:10 Portfel 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny 01:00 Serwis informacyjny – podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:35 Bilans 04:00 Serwis informacyjny – podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny, prognoza pogody Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku